


If you don't mind

by clarkjoekent



Series: Kakayama Week 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Kakashi's car breaks down on the day he has to take Pakkun to the vet for surgery and he has no choice but to rely on a pretty architect with a beat up truck.Kakayama Week 2020 Day OnePrompt: Modern Day AU
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Kakayama Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741729
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	If you don't mind

"Oh dammit, move!" Kakashi shifted the car again and hit the gas but all he got back was a cloud of smoke and a terrible grinding sound. "Fuck." He slammed his hands on the wheel and groaned. He was going to be late for Pakkun's vet appointment and they only have a 10 minute allowance.

His dog whined in the back seat. Kakashi looked back at his sick dog and pet his head. He had no choice but to get out of the car and try to wave someone down to help. It took a few minutes but finally a man in a beat up pickup truck pulled behind his car. 

"What's the problem?" The man got out of his truck and walked over to Kakashi.

"I have no idea, the car is spitting out smoke and I have a sick dog in the back seat." Kakashi tried to not stare at the man in front of him. He was tall, tan, and muscular.

"I can take a look." The man smiled and opened the hood. He waved some smoke away and messed with some of the parts before scratching his head.

"Looks like your engine block is cracked. I won't be able to fix it."

"Can anyone fix it?" Kakashi had only one car and he had very little money. No one pays artists.

"I'm afraid not. You might be better off getting a whole new car." The man looked at the smoking car and then at Kakashi. "I can call you a tow truck and take you to the vet. How sick is your dog?"

"He's gotta get surgery on his stomach. He ate something he wasn't supposed to. If you don't mind taking us, I don't want to put you out." Kakashi went into his backseat and grabbed his dog and some important things before closing and locking his car. "I'm Kakashi by the way."

"It won't put me out. I was on my way into town. I'm Yamato." He smiled and pulled his phone out. "I have a few tow trucks on speed dial. Give me a second." He called someone and they got an estimated time.

Kakashi got into Yamato's truck, which was extremely clean and waited for the tow truck. Yamato waited outside and helped the tow truck driver with hitching Kakashi's car to the tow bed. Pakkun whined again, reminding Kakashi about the matter at hand. Yamato gave the driver his number and then got into his own truck.

"I have his business card here, I gave him your number and mine just in case. Let's get this pup to the vet." Yamato's smile almost made Kakashi cry. He had to remember to pay him gas money or something for all his work.

"What uh, what do you do for a living?" Kakashi tried to keep the silence from making things awkward but it was probably all him.

"I'm an architect. I'm working on the new Hyuuga Plaza near the Uchiha place."

"That big building?" It was a skyscraper but it wasn't an eyesore like the one in Suna.

"Yeah." Yamato laughed, his face was so pretty, Kakashi couldn't help but stare. He was grateful for his medical mask, his allergies saving his embarrassment from explaining his blush.

"It's a nice place, blends in with the trees." Kakashi pet his dog, they were only a few minutes late when they pulled up. Kakashi jumped out and ran inside to sign Pakkun in and hand the poor dog off to the vet. He was ushered into a waiting room off on the side of the operating room. He forgot about Yamato and his stuff that was probably still in his truck, he was too worried about his dog.

An hour later the vet came out and told him everything was fine. He almost cried. He had to wait another hour for the medication to wear off so he decided to get some fresh air.

"Hey Kakashi, is your dog okay?" Kakashi almost jumped, Yamato was sitting on the bench outside waiting for him to come out.

"Oh yeah he just got out of surgery." Kakashi could see Yamato relax a little. His heart skipped a beat.

"Good. You uh, left your stuff in my truck and I was worried about your dog so I just waited. The tow company called and said they could fix the crack, it was a small one." Yamato stood up and rubbed his neck.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief, he had a vehicle for another few weeks before he had no choice but to get a new one. Kakashi pulled his wallet out to give Yamato gas money.

"Here, for your trouble." He held some cash out but Yamato laughed and pushed his hand away.

"You don't have to pay me, I was already on my way into town so I didn't waste any gas."

"Yeah but you were here for an hour, at least take some money." Kakashi tried paying him again.

"How about you buy dinner, sometime next week?" Yamato's face was bright red. Kakashi smiled and put the money back in his wallet.

"Sure." Kakashi took out one of his business cards and passed it to Yamato. "Just call me."

"Okay. Cool. I'll uh make sure to do that." Yamato turned to walk to his truck before stopping and turning around. "Did you need a ride home?"

Kakashi didn't want to impose, but Yamato was offering.  "Yeah if you don't mind."

"Of course not." 


End file.
